The Mouse King
The Mouse King is nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". It appeared on Youtube in July 16, 2014. '' ''Cast: *''Baby Simba-Nibbles (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Young Simba-Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Adult Simba-Bernard (The Rescuers)'' *''Young Nala-Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Adult Nala-Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' *''Timon-Kermit the Frog (The Muppets)'' * Pumbaa-Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *''Mufasa-Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Sarabi-Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Scar-Jenner (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Shenzi-Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Banzai-Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Ed-T. R. Cula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Rafiki-Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Zazu-Conker the Squirrel'' *''Sarafina-Bridget (An American Tail)'' *''The Mouse-Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Gopher-Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Hyenas-Various Cats'' *''Chameleon-Pascal (Tangled)'' *''The Wildebeest Stampede-The Stampede (Jumanji)'' *''The Vultures/Buzzards-Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''The Beetle-Ray (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Wild Animals as Themselves'' ''Chapters: *The Mouse King Part 1-"Circle of Life"'' *''The Mouse King Part 2-Jenner'' *''The Mouse King Part 3-Fievel's First Day'' *''The Mouse King Part 4-(A) Fievel's Pouncing Lesson'' *''The Mouse King Part 4-(B) "The Morning Report"'' *''The Mouse King Part 5-Jenner and Fievel's Conversation'' *''The Mouse King Part 6-"I Just Can't Wait to be King"'' *''The Mouse King Part 7-The Elephant Graveyard'' *''The Mouse King Part 8-Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared"'' *''The Mouse King Part 9-The Stampede!/Basil's Death/Fievel's Exile'' *''The Mouse King Part 10-Jenner Takes Over Pride Rock'' *''The Mouse King Part 11-Meet Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear'' *''The Mouse King Part 12-Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata"'' *''The Mouse King Part 13-Jenner in Command'' *''The Mouse King Part 14-Relax in the Stars/He's Alive?'' *''The Mouse King Part 15-Bianca Chased Fozzie/The Reunion'' *''The Mouse King Part 16-"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"'' *''The Mouse King Part 17-Bernard and Bianca's Agrument/Archimedes' Wisdom/Bernard's Destiny'' *''The Mouse King Part 18-Bernard's Return/Kermit and Fozzie's Distraction'' *''The Mouse King Part 19-Bernard Confronts Jenner/Bernard Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle'' *''The Mouse King Part 20-Bernard vs Jenner/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands'' * The Mouse King Part 21- End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Movie Used: *''The Lion King (1994)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used: *An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''Fievel's American Tails (1992)'' *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1986)'' *''Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001)'' *''Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005)'' *''The Muppet Show (1976)'' *''The Muppet Movie (1979)'' *''The Great Muppet Caper (1981)'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan (1985)'' *''Muppet Treasure Island (1996)'' *''Muppets From Space (1999)'' *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002)'' *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005)'' *''The Muppets (2011)'' *''Muppets Most Wanted (2014)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' *''Tom and Jerry (1940)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''Jumanji (1995)'' *''The Princess and the Frog (2009)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)'' *''Pokemon (1998)'' ''Voices: *Jonathan Taylor Thomas'' *''Matthew Broderick'' *''James Earl Jones'' *''Jeremy Irons'' *''Niketa Calame'' *''Moira Kelly'' *''Nathan Lane'' *''Ernie Sabella'' *''Robert Guillaume'' *''Rowan Atkinson'' *''Madge Sinclair'' *''Whoopi Goldberg'' *''Cheech Marin'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Frank Welker'' *''Zoe Leader'' *''Catherine Cavadini'' *''Judi M. Durand'' *''Daamen J. Krall'' *''David McCharen'' *''Mary Linda Phillips'' *''Phil Proctor'' *''David Randolph'' *''Brian Tochi'' *''Phillip Glasser'' *''Thomas Dekker'' *''Bob Newhart'' *''Susanne Pollatschek'' *''Eva Gabor'' *''Barrie Ingham'' *''Elizabeth Hartman'' *''Paul Shenar'' *''Vincent Price'' *''Chris Seavor'' *''Steve Whitmire'' *''Frank Oz'' *''Eric Jacobson'' *''Junius Matthews'' *''Candy Candido'' *''Jon Lovitz'' *''Tom Hanks'' *''Peter Strauss'' *''June Foray'' *''Eartha Kitt'' *''Tristan Rogers'' *''Walter Cronkite'' *''Ikue Otani'' *''Rachael Lillis'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''TheBeckster1000'' *''Stephen Druschke Films'' *''Charlie Quigg'' *''Nixcorr26'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Jonathan Taylor Thomas'' *''TheBeckster1000'' ''Trivia: *Scar's other hyena clan henchmen is played by Lucifer (Cinderella), Captain Pete (Mickey Mouse), Shere Khan (The Jungle Book), Yzma Kitty (The Emperor's New Groove), Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) and Sabor (Tarzan).'' *''Ratigan is an extra for Scar in this spoof.'' *''The Lion King, The Fox and the Hound and Tangled are released on Blu-ray and DVD in 2011: The same year were The Muppets was released in theaters.'' Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs